Waylighter
Waylighter is an alien in the Sem 10 franchise, and appears in other series as well. Appearance Waylighter has a humanoid figure, and his whole body is burning. It is unknown what is under that fire. His Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. In Omniverse, Waylighter has green bands around his wrists, and 2 green sashes around his torso, making an X shape. His Omnitrix symbol is at the center of the shape. It was later revealed that underneath the fire on his body, he is made out of a black, goo-like substance. In this form, the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Abilities Waylighter can fly, and use his pyrokinesis. He can also rub his hands to create a powerful enough energy to make magma. He also has super strength. Without his fire, Waylighter's strength increases greatly, but he loses all of his other powers. Weaknesses Waylighter is weak to water, and if exposed to too much of it, the fire on his body will disappear. He is also weak to ice. M.E.G.A. Waylighter is one of Ancy's aliens in M.E.G.A.. He is used in Pilot (Part 2) in the battle against Avalsham. Video Games Ben 10 Fanfiction: The Ultimate Game He is a playable hero in the game. He glows in his art for this game.﻿ Sem 2.10 He first appeared in Burning Rays ''to track and fight some Opticoids. He then appeared in Ultimate Hyjinx to fight Hyjinx. He was the only alien used in that episode. He then appeared in ''Sem 10: Amazing Alien ''to go amazing. He then appeared in ''Fred 2.40, but only to go amazing.﻿ 3.10: The Last Generation In 3.10, Waylighter wears two blue sashes going along his chest, and two blue cuffs with a black stripe on them. He first returns in What's Left, where he explores what's left of Earth, and sets his sights on a parking lot. There, he is attacked by a mysterious blue Pyronite. Waylighter tries to fight him, but the Pyronite was stronger. He appeared in Noah-Sem 3: Destruction of The Multiverse where he fought a Chronian. He also appears in "Body of Lies" to fight Cawber. He appears in "Too Many Snakes" to fight the Snake clones and goes Amazing to fight the Crystal Keeper. He then appears in "Heaven,Part 2" to fight a mob of Orishans and uses his true form for the first time. Appearances *What's Left *Noah-Sem 3: Destruction of The Multiverse Appearances Sem 10 *Big and Bad *Glass Breaks, Me Too *Cloudy With a Chance of Zs'Skayr *The Soulshining (Used by Alshedo) *Over for All (Part 2) Sem 2.10 *''Burning Rays'' *''Ultimate Hyjinx'' *''Sem 10: Amazing Alien (goes amazing) (x2) *Fred 2.40 (goes amazing) *DNAtrix Rising (used by 9-year-old Sem) *Noah 10-Sem 2.10: Clones Attack (goes amazing, used by Alshedo) *Noah -Sem 2: Vulpin Raiders (used by Noah) *Sem 2.10: Corrupted Future '' M.E.G.A. *''Pilot (Part 2)'' Ben 10: Stupidity Force *''Vikinged (debut, goes Viking) *Battle of the Beards (goes Viking) *Prehistoric Park '' *''Crazy Crosstimes (goes Viking) *The Wild Westurds (goes Viking) *Video Gamez '' *''Alien Force/Stupidity Force: Weirdos Divided Part 2'' (fan episode;by TV Ben) The Hero Generation *The Patchwork Gallery Dnatrixwithwaylighter.PNG|Hologram Betterwaylighter.PNG WaylighterGlowing.png|Waylighter Glows|link=Waylighter Waylightertransformation.gif|Waylighter Transformation Waylighterincrossover.PNG|Heroes United-styled Waylighter WaylighterBetaByJoe.png|Waylighter in The Patchwork Category:Aliens Category:Aliens in Sem 10 Category:Fire Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:3.10: The Last Generation